


Trading stickers for sex

by demonsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Guns, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsuna/pseuds/demonsuna
Summary: In which atsumu and sakusa are both private killers and atsumu loves to collect stickers and stick them all over their weapons, much to sakusa's disappointment who really hates them, or so he says.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Trading stickers for sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's the first story I publish :)  
> Please note that Englhis is not my first language so excuse any grammar mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Atsumu excitedly ran to the door as the bell rang, a small package waiting for him in the hands of the postman who asked him to sign a paper before going back to his truck, and as soon as Atsumu put his name, the fake one of course, on the paper, he ran back to the couch to sit next to a very annoyed looking Kiyoomi, who was previously trying to peacefully read a book:"God don't tell me it's another pack of stickers" the man said, closing his book, but keeping the sign with a finger, to look over at the other one, who was now sitting beside him with his legs crossed over the dark green velvety cushion of the couch in their small living room as he tried to rip open the cardboard of his package without many results, when Kiyoomi just handed him a pair of scissors that laid on the nightstand next to the couch. Atsumu quickly grabbed on them and started to shred the thin package, revealing in the end what was in fact a stickers pack:"can you stop spending our money on stickers?" Kiyoomi asked while tucking behind his ear a black curl that had slipped over his eyes:"But Omi, the ones I had are all ruined plus, these are holographic! Look!" Atsumu said, moving side to side the paper of stickers which showed many colored reflections depending on how the light was hitting it:"Yeah, it was very necessary I bet" Kiyoomi replied while turning his bored gaze back to his book, to which Atsumu huffed and stood to head to another room when the other one lifted his eyes once again from the page he was reading to look at the other's back:"Atsumu" he called with a warning tone that made the other's fit body tense and stop walking, turning his head a bit to look at the raven with the side of his eyes:"try to put one of those sticky things on one of my guns again and you'll regret every single decision you've made so far". Atsumu swallowed loudly and then began to walk towards their room again:"you always say that, but then you only angry fuck me" he teased with a proud chuckle before disappearing behind the door of their bedroom. Atsumu knelt in front of his side of the bed and pulled on the handle of the drawer right under the mattress, revealing a wide arsenal of weapons: two big sniper rifles in the centre, one of them pink, surrounded by many different kinds of guns, rifles and knives. Atsumu smiled to himself as he picked up his favourite gun, the one he always had with him, and set it on the covers of the bed before doing the same with the black sniper rifle, then he closed the drawer and sit on the bed, looking at his weapons. Both of them had the handles covered with random stickers, which however, had been there for ages and had been worn out by the time. Patiently, he started to remove each piece from them and then proceeded to clean the remains of glue from the grips until there were none. Once he was satisfied with his cleaning work he ripped open the new pack of stickers and started to roam through them, picking his favourites and starting to stick them on his gun and rifle, taking his time to decide where and how to place them. Once he was done he proudly looked at his gunshots and put them back in their place in the drawer, taking his time to admire his own collection, softening a bit everytime his eyes landed on the pink sniper rifle until he decided to pick it up and started to clean it with some extra care. He was particularly affectionate to that one, it had been a gift from Kiyoomi, who didn't expect Atsumu to love it so much, he actually gifted it to him expecting Atsumu to get mad and scream at him, especially due to the hello kitty pictures the rifle had all over it. But no, the man just loved how the soft aesthetic of the pastel pink looked so controversial on such a death instrument he was so used to hold. He placed the rifle in his place and headed to the other side of the bed, opening Kiyoomi's weapons drawer with a smirk and taking out his favourite gun, a customized jet black Beretta, sticking a small holographic cat with a heart right on its barrel and then a little holographic dinosaur on the grip before putting it back in his place and closing the drawer when he felt something cold and sharp press to the side of his neck and then going up behind his ear before going back down to rest with the pointy tip under his jaw. He freezed as an excited shiver ran down his spine. He perfectly knew what was coming. "You know Tsumu, for being a professional killer you didn't hear me enter the room at all" Kiyoomi whispered in his ear as he crouched down behind him, keeping the knife, that he usually had wrapped at his ankle, steady against Atsumu's throat. He didn't let out a sound:"What were you doing with my guns?" Kiyoomi asked:"did you put any of your stickers on my favourite one again? You're going to ruin it, I just got it repainted" His voice was deep as the question came with a warning tone. "No" Astumu replied way too quickly:"I thought I'd do you a favour and clean your stuff too as I was already doing mine" he tried to justify himself, his voice calm, just as if he was telling the truth:"You're the best liar I know, Atsumu" Kiyoomi said, caressing the other's side with a gentle hand while the other one kept the knife pointed at his jaw:"I could believe you if you weren't my husband, but how unlucky of you, you are and I know you too well" he whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe before pushing Atsumu forward, pressing his chest into his back to open the drawer. "Just as I thought" Kiyoomi said, picking up the infamous gun. He closed the drawer and then let the knife fall right between Atsumu's legs, dangerously close to his groin, making the blonde jump a little in his place as the blade of the knife fell straight to the ground and stuck there, perfectly straight with the handle looking at Astumu, and just as he thought he could take a breath, he felt the cold of a gun being pointed at his temple. Kiyoomi smirked as the blonde bit his lip. "I forgot you get all aroused when I threaten you with any of my weapons" he said ironically with an amused smile as he traced Atsumu's jaw with his gun as he looked at the sticker:"A fucking cat with a heart, seriously?" He asked:"And a dinosaur, what am I? A five years old?" He asked once again, making his gun click, meaning that he put the gun safety on. He sounded mad, but they both knew it was just their play. To be fair, Atsumu had recently found a notebook in Kiyoomi's nightstand which pages were littered with all the stickers Atsumu had previously put on his guns. If possible, it made him fall in love with Kiyoomi even more. And to be clear, Atsumu didn't really mind the safety being off, he trusted Kiyoomi's experienced hands with guns, it even turned him on more when the safety was off, but the other was actually scared to death to accidentally shoot Atsumu and hurt him, or worse, kill him. However, Kiyoomi patted the barrel of the gun against Atsumu's cheek:"Come on slut, go sit on the bed, legs open and hands on your thighs" he ordered, keeping his gun pointed at the blonde's head as he scrupulously followed the instructions, opening his legs as soon as he sat on the edge of the bed and resting his hands on his thighs, biting the inside of his cheeks a little when he realized that he was in fact, already hard:"You're weirdly silent Atsumu, is that because you are ashamed that you got so hard when I haven't even gone as far as biting you earlobe?" Kiyoomi asked, a smirk on his face as he ran the gun on the inside of his leg, making Atsumu shiver, even jump when he started to trace the outside of his erection with the barrel, trying as hard as he could not to close his legs, when he left out an high pitched whimper, turning his gaze down immediately as embassment grew strong inside his chest. Kiyoomi chuckled and lifted Atsumu's head by the chin with the gun as he brought up one of his own legs to press the sole of his shoe on his crotch:"what was that?" He asked Atsumu, who didn't give any sign of an answer:"Come on, don't get shy around me, I know you put those stupid stickers on my gun just to make me mad and get your angry fuck" he said once again, but Atsumu kept silent:"Oh, so now you don't wanna say anything?" Kiyoomi asked once again:"Open your mouth then, sluts gotta talk when asked a question, that or their mouth has to suck something, isn't it like that, Atsumu?" And as soon as the raven stopped talking, Atsumu opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and nodding, his cheeks tinted in red. "Now, now that's better" he nodded in satisfaction, an evil smile slipping from his lips as he put his gun in Atsumu's mouth:"Now you are going to suck it like you suck my cock" Atsumu became the deepest shade of red as Kiyoomi pressed his shoe again on his erection, causing him to moan and close his lips around the barrel of the gun and starting to suck on it like he would only do to his husband's dick. He was coating it with saliva, running his tongue up and down the barrel to trigger just as if it was Kiyoomi's shaft, who was looking at the show below him with a satisfied smile:"I just love how much you're willing to comply for me, you know?" He whispered, lowering his face to Atsumu's eye level, his gaze intensely staring into the other's eyes:"What would our clients say if I told them that the world's best private killer is such an obedient slut in bed? I bet they wouldn't even pay you anymore if they knew you have such a submissive side, huh?" He asked as he slowly made the gun go in and out his mouth before pulling it out completely and tossing it somewhere on their neatly made bed. "Undress" Kiyoomi then ordered as he started to undo a couple of buttons of the white shirt he was wearing, and after that he rolled up his sleeves just above his elbows, making the thin cloth of the shirt tighten against the sculpted muscles of his arms and chest before unbuckling his belt and looking at Atsumu, who was now completely naked, sitting once again on the bed and waiting. "You're so pretty, you cut my breath short everytime" Kiyoomi whispered as he got on Atsumu's lap and started to press his chest down on the mattress, caressing his abdomen and pecs, teasing his nipples just a little, making the man beneath him shiver and moan in the softest way possible:"Omi please, it's been a while, just fuck me" Atsumu begged:"I miss you" Kiyoomi smirked, looping his belt around Atsumu's neck, tightening it as he pulled to lift his head towards himself by the neck:"I like playing with you, though" he whispered, his face close to Atsumu's as he bit his lip:"Maybe I could just give you the bare minimum stimulation and watch squirm around and begging for more" Kiyoomi smirked once again, as if he was making fun of Atsumu, bringing a hand on his erection and slowly masturbating him:"O-omi please, please, please, I won't put stickers on your guns anymore, just please fuck me, I'm begging!" Atsumu moaned as he tried to push his hips into his husband's hand. The thing is: Atsumu was a strong man, very strong, but compared to Kiyoomi he could be called weak, in fact the other one held his hips pinned to the the bed with no problem as he pulled on the end of the belt he was still holding, tightening it against Atsumu's neck once again, making him groan in pain and moan in pleasure at the same time:"if you're gonna beg me like that maybe I should fuck you good, get on you hands and knees" and Atsumu didn't need to be told twice, in a heartbeat he was already on all fours lowering his chest to the sheets of the bed to arch his back towards Kiyoomi, waving his hips a little as if he was making a show:"Slut" Kiyoomi hissed as he slapped one of his asscheeks, immediately leaving a red hand print that looked like it stung really bad, but all Atsumu could do was moan, arching his back even more as if he was asking for more. The other one chuckled once again as he removed all of his clothes while getting lube to slick himself up before getting on the bed behind Atsumu:"If you want more you gotta ask" Kiyoomi said as he started to push in without a single warning, moaning in such a low tone it sound like a growl:"Fuck baby, I missed you too" he breathed out as he slowly sunk in completely, a louder moan from Atsumu as each inch went in:"s-spank me, p-please, go hard on me, I want you to break me!" The blonde screamed as Kiyoomi bottomed out, and with those words he didn't hold back, he started to move his hips at a rough pace, recovering the end of the belt that was still around Atsumu's neck to tighten it on his neck once again and also pulling him up on his knees to rest with his back on his own chest as Kiyoomi relentlessly pounded hard into him, spanking him hard every now and then. Atsumu was soon far gone, basically letting his husband use him as he pleaded. It felt good, so good to be used by someone he trusted so much, and that trust was the reason he was letting Kiyoomi do him like that, he knew he'd never do something to hurt Atsumu in a way he didn't like, and he knew that even if they were going hard, the raven was in fact keeping an eye out for him, making sure Atsumu was always enjoying it. Just being able to let himself be handled like that by someone else made Atsumu shiver in excitment. "O-omi! Omi!" He moaned louder and louder ad he got closer to coming:"Go ahead baby, you can come whenever you're ready" Kiyoomi breathed in his hear as he started to leave hickies on his neck, his trusts getting slower but harder each time, hitting Atsumu's prostate everytime when he came hard, moaning Kiyoomi's name who followed him right after, collapsing onto him on the bed, taking his breath before removing the belt from Atsumu's neck, who had a tired silly smile over his lips:"I love you" Kiyoomi said, smiling to himself as he looked at his lover's expression, giving him a peck on the lips after he had wrapped his arms around him:"even if I keep sticking my stickers on your favourite gun?" The other one asked, as eyes closed as a lazy smile rested on his face:"Of course baby" Kiyoomi whispered as he kissed his forhead:"Now get some sleep alright? You need it" and as Atsumu nodded, Kiyoomi brought him closer, making him rest his head on his chest just as the raven ran a hand through the soft, bleached blonde strands of Atsumu's hair, and as soon as he was asleep, Kiyoomi reached for his gun and secret notebook in his nightstand to then carefully remove the holographic stickers from the barrel and grip of his gun, and smiling to himself as he stuck them on a new page.


End file.
